nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Thompson
Nancy Thompson (c. 1965 - 1987) was the main protagonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street and the main deuteragonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. She was the daughter of alcoholic mother, Marge Thompson, and police lieutenant, Donald Thompson. In the original Nightmare on Elm Street, Nancy was the heroine whose her life was put into jeopardy by a dream stalker who killed her friends. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, Nancy began working as a dream researcher at Westin Hills, trying to help the last of the Elm Street children from being killed by Freddy Krueger. Freddy finally killed her at the end of the movie. Nancy was portrayed by actress Heather Langenkamp and was a "girl next door" type with brown hair and blue eyes. Nancy was the sixth and the final falling victim of the third killing spree by Freddy. Films A Nightmare on Elm Street Nancy was told by her friend Tina Gray that she had been having terrible nightmares. Since Tina was scared to be alone, Nancy and her boyfriend Glen Lantz agreed to spend the night at Tina's house so she didn't have to be alone. Tina then described the man she had been dreaming about and to Nancy's shock, the description of the man matched a man she had been dreaming about. That night, Tina was murdered in her sleep while Nancy is sleeping in the next room with her boyfriend Rod Lane. Although Rod was blamed, Nancy seemed to have her doubts that Rod killed Tina. On her way to school the morning after, Nancy was pulled into the bushes by Rod, who insisted he did not kill Tina. Nancy's father confronted Rod, who ran off. Rod is soon captured by the police, and Nancy accused her father of using her as a pawn to capture Rod. At school, Nancy fell asleep in history class and wandered into the boiler room of the high school. She was then confronted by Freddy and burned her arm on a pipe to make herself wake up. Screaming, Nancy woke up with a burn on her arm and left school. Nancy asked her boyfriend Glen to stand guard while she entered her dreams to find Freddy. In the dream she watched Freddy enter the jail cell and attempt to kill Rod. Afterwards, Freddy attacked Nancy and she eventually woke up. After telling her mom she was going back to bed, Nancy and Glen went to the police station to check on Rod. Right before they entered the cell, Freddy killed Rod by hanging him. At Rod's funeral, Nancy revealed that she knew Rod didn't kill Tina. She described the killer to her father and mother and her father appeared shocked at the description. Marge took Nancy to a sleep clinic where she was again attacked by Freddy Krueger. This time, however, Nancy pulled Freddy's hat out of her dream. Later, Marge revealed to Nancy that Fred Krueger was a child murderer that was released from arrest due to a search warrant being signed in the wrong place. She told Nancy that her, Donald and other parents burned him to death. She then showed Nancy that she had Freddy's glove and that Freddy could not hurt her anymore. Marge also had bars put up on the windows. While talking to Glen on a bridge, Glen revealed that in a certain culture, the people turn their backs on nightmares to rob them of their power. Nancy revealed to Glen that she was learning how to make booby traps in order to survive. Nancy decided that she had to pull Freddy out of her dream in order to defeat him. She asked Glen to come over to her house at midnight and attack Freddy once she pulled him out of the dream. She warned Glen "Whatever you do, don't fall asleep." Freddy then called Nancy on her phone, telling her that he's her boyfriend now. Fearing for Glen's life, she tried to go help him but her mom locked them inside the house. Nancy stood by helplessly while Freddy killed Glen. Nancy asked her father to step into the role originally given to Glen, to catch Freddy when Nancy brought him out of the dream. She then booby trapped her house and went to sleep. Nancy successfully pulled Freddy out of the dream and set him on fire. By the time Donald made it into the house, Nancy and he saw Freddy murder Marge and then sink into the bed. After excusing her dad from the room, Nancy turned her back on the bed. Freddy rose out of the bed, ready to kill Nancy. Nancy, however, figured out that the whole movie was only a dream. She refused to look at Freddy and demanded her friends back. Freddy tried to kill Nancy but disappeared. Nancy stepped outside and it was day time. She got into Glen's car with Glen, Tina and Rod, all seemingly restored to life. Then, however, the car locked the friends in and drove off on its own while Marge was pulled into the house by Freddy. Freddy's Revenge Nancy Thompson never appears in Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, but she is mentioned when Lisa Webber finds her journal in Jesse Walsh's bedroom. While reading it, they find out about Freddy Krueger and the events that surrounded Nancy. In Nightmare on Elm Street 2, Nancy is considered by the teenagers as a young girl who saw her boyfriend get butchered before losing her mind. Dream Warriors In Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Nancy was estranged from her father and began working as a staff member at the Westin Hills Asylum, trying to help people through their pattern nightmares. Nancy knows of dream powers and tells them they need to go into their dreams to defeat him. Unfortunately, during an unauthorized session, a young kid by the name of Joey is kidnapped and held hostage by Freddy. In reality, he becomes comatose and the administration at Westin Hills fire both Nancy and Dr. Neil Gordon. across interred teen who are being haunted in their dreams by Freddy Krueger. Their parents had banded with Nancy's to kill him. Nancy knows of dream powers and tells them they need to go into their dreams to defeat him. Unfortunately, during an unauthorized session, a young kid by the name of Joey is kidnapped and held hostage by Freddy. In reality, he becomes comatose and the administration at Westin Hills fire both Nancy and Dr. Neil Gordon. After obtaining information from her father, Nancy goes back to Westin Hills to help the teenagers battle Freddy one last time. New Nightmare At the climax on 'New Nightmare", Heather again becomes Nancy. John Saxon suddenly starts calling her Nancy, to which she asks why. She then notices he is now dressed as he was in the original movie. He leaves, telling her to look after herself and Dylan. Heather finally acknowledges herself as Nancy again and says "I love you too, daddy". She finds her son and together they battle Freddy. Eventually, they lock him in a furnace, killing him. They escape back to the real world, where they find the script, with a thank you note from Wes. Death Freddy tricks Nancy when he appears to her as her father, Donald, and stabs her in the ribs and stomach with his clawed glove. He yells "Die!" and stabs her in the same area much deeper. After rising a final time to stab Freddy with his own glove before he can kill Kristen, Nancy dies, and Krueger disappears as Neil covers Freddy's remains in holy water and a crucifix, and buries them. Kristen then states that she intends to place Nancy into a "beautiful dream." Her soul is then absorbed by Freddy. Her soul and the souls of other Freddy's victims were released in the 4th movie. According to the script by Wes Craven and Bruce Wagner First Draft: June 16, 1986, Nancy was always intended to die in NOES 3. Some controversy has come up as to whether this was always the case. Trivia *Heather Langenkamp beat over 200 actresses for the role of Nancy Thompson. Notable other actresses who auditioned were Demi Moore, Jennifer Grey, Marisa Tomei, Courteney Cox, Winona Ryder, Carrie Anne-Moss, Claudia Wells and Tracey Gold. *She is the first Nightmare heroine that survived in her first film, but dies in the third film. *She is the second Nightmare heroine that lived in 1428 Elm Street, the first was Maggie Burroughs. *During the scene where Nancy was running towards her home, away from Freddy, she cut her foot and needed stitches. * In the 2011 Mortal Kombat video game, a woman that Freddy kills resembles Nancy appears in Freddy's ending and looks the way she did in the original film's poster. * She, Glen, Tina, and Rod each had on older sibling that were killed by Krueger when he was alive. * In the original screenplay, before Nancy goes to sleep in the dream research clinic, the doctor makes a comment about Nancy not being like the Bride of Frankenstein. This foreshadows the gray streak that appears in her hair when she wakes up. Other Appearances Nancy is a playable character in A Nightmare On Elm Street (1989 DOS/C64 Video Game) alongside the other Dream Warriors Kristen, Kincaid, Will and Taryn. Her power is the ability to freeze time. Quotes *"Whatever you do...don't fall asleep." (To Glen through the phone) *"Oh, God; I look 20 years old." (To herself) *"Screw your pass!" (To hall monitor at school during her dream) *"His name is Freddy Krueger." (To every kids that sit beside her) *"Daddy, I love you." (Right before Freddy stabs her to death) See also Nancy Thompson has a Photo Gallery. External links * Category:Thompson family Category:Female characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:'A Nightmare on Elm Street' characters Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'New Nightmare' characters Category:Dream warriors Category:Elm Street children Category:Waitresses Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Gutted Victims